$-9vw + 9w + 3x + 7 = w - 2x - 8$ Solve for $v$.
Answer: Combine constant terms on the right. $-9vw + 9w + 3x + {7} = w - 2x - {8}$ $-9vw + 9w + 3x = w - 2x - {15}$ Combine $x$ terms on the right. $-9vw + 9w + {3x} = w - {2x} - 15$ $-9vw + 9w = w - {5x} - 15$ Combine $w$ terms on the right. $-9vw + {9w} = {w} - 5x - 15$ $-9vw = -{8w} - 5x - 15$ Isolate $v$ $-{9}v{w} = -8w - 5x - 15$ $v = \dfrac{ -8w - 5x - 15 }{ -{9w} }$ Swap the signs so the denominator isn't negative. $v = \dfrac{ {8}w + {5}x + {15} }{ {9w} }$